Volken Chronicles
by Strata
Summary: This is the story of a forgotten young Saiyan who escaped Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed.
1. Introduction

**Volken Chronicles**

**Introduction**

When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, it was originally believed that only 4 Sayians survived. These 4 were Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Goku. It is later learned that 2 more Sayians survived: Paragus and his son Broly. There was another...

Volken was only a young boy of 8 years when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. His father was an elite, part of the league of soldiers assigned with the duty of protecting King Vegeta. The day that Planet Vegeta was to be destroyed, Volken was in the royal court and had heard about Bardock. It was said that Bardock had premonitions that their planet was to be destroyed. Volken had this strange feeling in his gut that told him Bardock was right.

Volken rushed to tell his Father about the premonitions of Bardock. When he arrived, he learned his Father had been murdered along with the King. In a rush of tears, Volken ran to the ship room. He did not know how to plot a course with the escape ships, he only knew how to make them blast off...so he did. When Planet Vegeta was about the size of a tennis ball he witnessed it explode. He was now on a course...to an unknown world.

After about 3 months of traveling, he crash landed on a planet called Cirte. The planet greatly resembles Earth. Only the inhabitants are much more advanced than humans. They are a race of people known as Naiffurs. However advanced they may be, they aren't very strong. Volken crashed in the backyard of a young female Naiffur. Her name was Rethom. When Volken first emerged from his ship, he attempted to blow up Rethom's home. She used her superior technology to knock the child unconscious...

He later awoke to find that he had forgotten all the mean, angry tendencies that he once knew. He also noticed that he no longer had a tail. Rethom then entered the room, and began to introduce Volken to his new family. He now had a new home, new siblings, and a new mother. He had lost all memory of his life on Vegeta, and the Planet's untimely doom...


	2. Chapter 1

**Volken Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

Volken opened his eyes as the sun suddenly poured in threw his window. His brother, Ponton, had rushed in and thrown back Volken's curtains. Volken stretched his arms as he sat up and let his legs lay over the side of his bed. He got up and went downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Volk," exclaimed his sister, Donna. Volken was adjusting well to life on Cirte. He now had a 12 year old brother and a 6 year old sister. His new mother Rethom, had legally adopted him about 3 months after he crash-landed here.

Just as soon as Volken sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy his breakfast, there was a loud explosion outside. The whole family rushed outside, in the distance they could see a skyscraper had caught fire. Rethom rushed the children back inside...or at least she tried to. Volken took off into the air to investigate the cause of the explosion. Rethom yelled into the air, "Volken! Come back!" But he was long out of ear shot by then, he was actually in the process of landing atop a skyscraper right next to the burning one. As he gazed down into the wreckage, he saw a shadowy figure dash across the lawn in front of the burning building.

Just as the figure was to run straight through the building, Volken jumped down and landed right in front of him. This sent the mysterious man falling backwards and landing right on his ass. Volken could now clearly see the figure. Volken was sure he wasn't from this planet. He was very muscular. His skin was white and had red triangles on his shoulders, knees, elbows, stomach, and the top of each foot. His eyes were purple and beady. His head was a circle shape with like red pillars going up off of each side of his scalp. His nails were long and purple.

He arose and said, "Hey, What do you think you're doing kid?"

"I'd like to know what YOU think YOU'RE doing." replied Volken.

"HA! I don't have to explain my motives to you." exclaimed the stranger.

Volken then jumped into the air and flew head first into the strangers chest, sending him flying backwards. While the stranger was flying, Volken disappeared and reappeared over the stranger, giving him a hard kick to the back which sent him smashing to the ground. Volken dropped down and stood beside the strangers body as he wearily arose once more.

"Okay kid, you're really starting to piss me off."

Volken replied, "So do something about it!"

He once again disappeared and this time he reappeared behind the stranger and attempted to punch him in the back of the head. As soon as his fist made contact he was sent flipping backwards. The stranger then teleported behind Volken and caught him by the ankle. Then threw him face-first into the ground. "You shouldn't pick fights with people that are bigger than you, kid." stated the stranger.

"Well...you know what they say," said Volken as he stood back up, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"You really expect to defeat me?" exclaimed the stranger.

"No," replied Volken, "I expect to annihilate you."

"Haha. Good luck with that one, kid. You don't even look a day over 15." said the stranger.

"I am 15! I came to this planet 7 years ago, and I have made it my home." exclaimed Volken.

"Well, I like your home," stated the stranger, "I think I'll stay."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Volken.

"My name is Leezima." answered the stranger.

"Okay Leezima," stated Volken, "when you invade someone's home, you can't expect everyone to just roll over and let you take it over. I'm going to destroy you, if you do not leave this planet right now and never come back."

"A tempting offer, but I think I'll pass." said Leezima.

"Then I have no choice...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Volken. Volken began to glow with a radiant yellow aura around him. His hair had turned blonde and was now standing straight up. He was now what's known as a Super Saiyan. "Wha-What the?" exclaimed Leezima. "What happened to you? Your hair? Your eyes? You've changed."

"This is my ultimate fighting form Leezima." said Volken, "Now prepare for your demise."

"Ha! You may have changed your appearance, but you are still the same weak teenager you were 5 minutes ago." stated Leezima.

"If that's what you truly believe," said Volken, "then come at me." Leezima jumped into the air, then teleported behind Volken and smashed the side of his hand into the side of Volken's neck. Volken didn't even flinch. He then jumped backward and landed on the ground, grasping his hand. Volken turned around to see the skin on Leezima's hand had turned from white to purple. "Who...are...you?" asked Leezima.

"My name is..." Volken teleported behind Leezima and did a back flip kicking him high into the sky, "is Volken!" he exclaimed as he shot a huge blue beam from both his hands which were pushed together. When the beam came into contact with Leezima, it turned him into ash almost instantly.

As Volken powered down and flew away, the firemen were finally managing to put out the fire. When he arrived home, Rethom slapped him hard on the cheek. Volken screamed as if it was very painful, when in reality...he barely even felt it...


End file.
